


May Your Days Be Merry

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Buddiemas (9-1-1 TV), Buck helps eddie pick his parents up from the airport, Buddiemas, Buddiemas 2020, Eddie diaz is stressed, M/M, things are interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Eddies parents fly in for the holidays, and Buck drives with Eddie and Chris to pick them up from the airport... They get stuck in a little bit of holiday traffic.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Christmas Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042251
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91
Collections: Buddiemas 2020





	May Your Days Be Merry

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is a day late! It just means you're getting two today!

17\. Travel  
Traveling during the holidays was absolute chaos, and Los Angeles was no exception. People either left to seek out a cooler climate or to visit family, and others came to visit family or came to enjoy the sunshine. 

Buck didn’t do a whole lot of traveling these days, especially not around the holidays. Hell, he hadn’t really thought about traveling since he moved to LA. It’s not that he didn’t like it, he just finally found somewhere he felt that he could lay down some roots. 

Buck also didn’t have any family that would be traveling to come to see him during the holidays, which was kind of bittersweet because he didn’t have to think about his parent's disapproval, but he also hadn’t seen his parents in a couple of years. It was complicated, to say the least. 

Eddie, however, had a family who liked to travel during the holidays. More specifically, a family who was going to visit him and his family, and now that they were dating (or best friends), that included Buck. 

The last couple of years they had spent Christmas with Eddie's sisters, so this year they planned on spending it with him, Christopher, and the rest of their family in LA. Eddie had an okay relationship with his parents, from what Buck could tell. He loved them because they were his parents, but he didn’t always like what they had to say, especially when it came to Christopher. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind coming to the airport to pick up my parents with us?” Eddie asked, rolling his lip between his teeth. “Because you really don’t have to.”

“I’m sure, as long as you don’t mind me tagging along,” Buck replied easily, unlocking his jeep. Eddie’s truck was getting worked on and he really didn’t have any other options if he wanted to make it to the airport on time. 

“I don’t, but seriously, I owe you one Buck. They’re going to give you a run for your money,” he said and helped load Christopher into the Jeep. 

“Come on, most parents love me,” Buck replied with a shrug. 

“My parents are... stubborn,” Eddie said for a lack of a better term. 

“I am also stubborn,” Buck replied and started the car. 

Navigating LA traffic wasn’t any fun, to begin with, but trying to get to LAX the week before Christmas was an absolute nightmare. Thankfully, they had budgeted time for it, so they weren’t in much of a rush. They were even able to park the car to go in to meet them at baggage claim, 

Buck bounced on the balls of his feet while he waited for Eddie’s parents to arrive. They had met briefly when Eddie got his badge pinned, but Buck was so high on pain medicine that it was really hard to recall what exactly they’d talked about. 

Eddie glanced over at him fondly and nudged him with his shoulder. “You good?”

“Yeah. Just kinda feels like I’m meeting them for the first time, yanno?”

“Makes sense,” Eddie responds with a smile.

“How long until they get here?” Christopher asks, looking up at both Eddie and Buck. 

“There plane just landed, bud,” Eddie says and gives his son's shoulder a squeeze. “It’ll probably be a few more minutes. Do you want to sit down?”

“No, that’s okay,” Christopher hums but takes the opportunity to lean into Buck, whos thankful for the distraction. 

True to Eddie’s statement, they are there within a few minutes, and Christopher races to the escalator they are descending to be the first to give them a hug. 

Buck follows after Eddie but stays a few paces behind, giving them room to have their family moment. 

“Mom, Dad, you remember Buck, right?” Eddie says, gesturing to him. 

“Ah yes, you were the one that was on crutches last we saw, right? It’s nice to see you back on your feet,” Eddie’s mom says with a warm smile. 

“Thanks, it’s nice to see you again, Mister and Misses Diaz,” Buck says, taking his hands out of his pockets to shake both their hands. 

“Ramon and Helena, please,” Eddie’s dad insists. 

They make their way over to the baggage carousel and Eddie and Buck grab the respective bags as they come around, then they head to the car. 

Getting to the airport was one struggle, but getting back to Eddie’s house was going to be a completely different task. Simply getting back on the freeway takes them almost half an hour, but Eddie and Christopher take their time filling in Eddie’s parents on everything that’s happened since they last saw each other. 

“So, Buck, what kind of name is that?” Ramon asks once they're finally on the freeway. They’re still moving at a snail's pace, but things are looking up. 

“Uh, it’s a nickname, sir, my first name is Evan, but everyone calls me Buck,” He responds, and makes eye contact with Ramon through the rear-view mirror. 

“And why’s that?” He asks. 

“Dad,” Eddie says and gives Buck a look that says he doesn’t have to answer. 

“I’m just curious,” his dad shrugs. 

“Uh, my last name is Buckley,” he scratches the back of his neck. “It was just something that someone called me a few years ago and it stuck, I guess. My sister is about the only person, besides my parents who calls me Evan.”

“Interesting,” Ramon says, indifferently. 

“He’s the best Buck,” Christopher says with a grin. “He hangs out with us a lot. Abuela invited him over for Christmas dinner, so he’s going to come with us.”

“She did, did she?” Eddie’s mom chimes in, looking over at her husband and then at her son. “I didn’t know Isabel to invite people who weren’t family.”

“Buck’s practically family, Mom,” Eddie says, looking back at her. 

“You know what I mean, Edmundo,” she said and gave him a pointed look. “I wasn’t even invited to Christmas dinner until your father and I were engaged.” 

Eddie sat back in his seat and rolled his eyes so that his mother couldn’t see. “Buck has helped me, Abuela, and Pepa with a lot the last couple of years.”

“He does seem rather involved,” his mother supplies like she’s catching onto something. 

“He is,” Eddie says with a shrug. “And we really appreciate everything he does.” 

They say in awkward silence while they made their way through traffic. 

“So,” Buck says, clearing his throat. “Do you guys have any plans while you are here in LA?”

“Family, Christmas, spending as much time with Christopher as we can, as someone seems adamant on not returning to El Paso,” Eddie’s mom replies. 

“Dios mío,” Eddie says and runs a hand through his hair. “You know I can’t take that much time off yet.”

“Yes, well you seem perfectly fine taking off four days while we’re here to go up to the mountains or whatever you’re doing.” 

“Mama,” Eddie groans, and Buck looked over at him. Eddie was taking four days off? When? “It’s on my four-day weekend. I’m leaving right after work and then going right back to work. You guys are here for almost three weeks, anyway.” 

“Where are you going?” Buck asks. 

“It was _supposed_ to be a surprise,” he says, shooting his mother a look as Buck finally turned off the freeway. 

“Oh, right,” Buck says like he knew what that meant. 

“We’ll talk about it later, okay? Just make sure you don’t have any plans on our four day. We’re going somewhere.” Eddie supplies, looking out the window as Buck pulled into his drive. 

Buck helps Eddie’s parents get their stuff out of his trunk, helping to carry the luggage inside. He felt kind of awkward, but he was trying his best to make a good impression. He wanted them to like him, and they were certainly hard to get a read on. 

“Alright, Buck is going to take me to go pick up my truck. Do you want me to leave Christopher with you guys or would you rather I take him?” Eddie asks his mom. 

“Do you not trust us with him or something?” She asks, raising a brow. 

“Of course I trust you with him, but you guys just had a long flight and if you want me to take him I will,” he replies, and Buck could tell he was trying his hardest not to put up a fight. 

“We watched him just fine while you went away to war. We can handle him now, after a couple of hours on the plane,” she responds. 

“Alright. I should be back in about an hour or so then. Call if you need anything,” Eddie says with a tight smile. He gave Chris a hug and said a quick good-bye to his dad before he faced Buck. “You ready?”

“Yeah, sure,” Buck nods. “Good-bye Mister and Misses Diaz. It was lovely meeting you again.”

“Bye Bucky!” Chris grins. “See you soon!”

“Bye Chris,” Buck waves, then follows Eddie out to his Jeep. 

“I’m sorry,” Eddie says as Buck starts the car. 

“No need to be sorry, Eds,” he smiles, putting his hand on his thigh and giving it a squeeze. 

“You’re a saint for putting up with them, I swear.” 

“They weren’t that bad, Eddie,” Buck says, driving in the direction of the dealership. “I think your mom already suspects something, though. We should probably figure out a way to tell Christopher before they do it for us.” 

“Yeah,” Eddie replies and gives Bucks hand squeeze. “We can do it on our four day, okay? I’m not giving you any other information than the fact that you should probably pack warm clothes. It’s an early Christmas present from me and Chris and he really wants it to be a surprise, so you’re going to have to act surprised.”

“I think I can do that,” Buck nods, looking over at Eddie. “How do we want to tell him?”

“I think we just tell him that we like each other a lot and some things might change a little bit, but... I don’t think a whole lot is going to change other than us holding hands and kissing. You already spend the night, but this just means you probably won’t be taking the couch,” Eddie says with a shrug. 

“He’s a smart kid, I think it’ll be easy for him to understand.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Eddie sighs, “I just don’t want him to feel like I’m trying to replace Shannon because I’m not.”

“I know you’re not,” Buck says softly, “and I’m not trying to replace her. I couldn’t, even if I tried. You’re his dad, I’ll follow your lead in this, alright?”

“Thanks,” Eddie says with a smile. 

Buck pulled into the dealership and got out of the car to give Eddie a hug and a kiss. “I love you. I’m around all night if you need to call or text or escape to my house, alright?”

“Okay,” Eddie huffs, resting his head on his chest. “Hopefully I don’t kill my parents between now and when I see you at work tomorrow.” 

“I have faith in you,” Buck grins, kissing him again. “Text me when you get home safe.” 

“You too. See you at work tomorrow. Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr @ineedapuppyandsomevodka


End file.
